


And They Were Roommates

by eerian_sadow



Series: Megatron/Optimus week [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, MegOp week, MegOp week 2020, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: After the war, a tentative peace has settled between the factions. It's a bit more than tentative between their leaders.Or: Megatron and Optimus have been dating for a while, and Megatron has finally convinced Optimus to move in with him.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: Megatron/Optimus week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594138
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65
Collections: MegOP Week 2020





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



> Written for the Megatron/Optimus ship celebration week on Tumblr. Filling the day 2 prompt "domestic"
> 
> This is a vaguely G1 AU, though I really only waved the canon over it briefly.

“I still can’t quite believe you talked me into this.” Optimus peered around the berthroom, large enough for himself, Megatron and at least one other mech of a similar size class, as he stood int he doorway. His meager box of possessions was held close to his chest as he looked for space to set it down safely.

“Moving in or sharing the berth?” Megatron stepped up behind him and rested his hands on Optimus’ hips.

“Both, really. I can’t help but worry “

“About what? You already spent the majority of your online hours here before I even asked.”

“Reigniting the war after a fight comes immediately to mind.” Optimus turned his head so that he could look at his lover. “You can’t tell me that you don’t fear the same. Our fights are weekly news.”

“Only until someone else does something noteworthy. Like that secret bonding ceremony your spymaster and mine think they’re hiding.” Megatron smiled as Optimus chuckled softly. “They’re excellent spies, I have no idea why they think all of Cybertron hasn’t figure out that their bonding is impending.”

“I think Jazz is trying not to hurt our feelings by going first, but getting carried away with his excitement.” Optimus mirrored the other mech’s smile. “But I take your point. I should worry less and unpack more.”

“You should worry less, put that box down and recharge. You have a shift on the maintenance crew in the morning.”

Optimus checked his chronometer and was surprised to realize it was well after midnight. “I had no idea it had gotten so late.”

“You were paying more attention to your books than me, tonight.” Megatron smirked. Then he tipped his head forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of Optimus’ mouth. “It was adorable. Put that down by the window and then join me in our berth. I can unpack it for you tomorrow.”

“All right.” Optimus leaned into the not-quite embrace for a moment before stepping away. Megatron followed him into the room but stopped at the berth as he continued on to the window. He set his box down on the floor under it, wishing there was a table instead so that it would feel less like he was cluttering up their shared space. Then he turned to look at Megatron and their berth.

The former warlord was staring at the piece of furniture with a slight frown on his face. 

“What’s wrong?”

Megatron turned his frown from the bed to the former Prime. “I have just realized we don’t have a pad. Or thermal sheets. Or a temperature regulator, if you prefer that instead.”

Optimus shook his head. “It’s fine, Megatron.”

“It is not fine! I asked you to move in and share this berth and didn’t even ask your preferences!”

“Megatron.” He waited until the other mech was focused on him before continuing. “It is fine. It was fine the last several times I spent the night, it was fine during the war, and it will be fine for a few more nights if necessary. I didn’t think of it either.”

“But I should have--!”

“Stop worrying. It’s late and you must be tired, after helping me move my books.” Optimus crossed the short distance between the window and the bed, so that he could take Megatron’s hands in his. He squeezed them gently. “Tomorrow is soon enough to worry about the pad or blankets, or even Vosian nesting pillows if that’s what you want. I knew what I was getting into.”

Megatron sighed. “You’re right, I suppose. I just suddenly felt like I was a terrible partner for not even thinking about what you might need.”

“You’re trying, and I appreciate it. Now, spoons tonight?”

“I should have known you would want to snuggle after all that work.” Megatron shook his head with a small smile. “Fine, but you’re the big spoon, so that I can grab my pistol if an assassin breaks in.”


End file.
